The Kiss
by GRACE5
Summary: based off the scene CBS released that went un-aired. D/L , what happened after the kiss.


Danny leaned in as he watched her eyes move to his lips. She pressed her lips softly against his but as soon as her hand went to his hair he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. She sighed against his lips as her tongue searched every crevice of his mouth.

He wanted to touch her but was afraid that if he did, it would bring her back to reality and she would pull away from him. Instead he reached for her other hand that wasn't in his hair and gently intertwined their fingers. He smiled against her mouth as she squeezed his hand and pulled away for air.

Danny swallowed hard as he watched her open her eyes and look up at him. She smirked and reached up to push his glasses to the top of his head and leaned in to kiss him again.

This time he moved his hands to either side of her face and tilted her head slightly to give him more access.

"You wanna come in?" Lindsay asked as they pulled away for the second time.

"Sure." Danny said as he watched her move to take her keys out of her purse and un lock her door. "Nice place."

"Thanks." She said as she kicked her shoes and jacket off and dropped her purse on the kitchen counter. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure." Danny said again as he slipped his jacket off and looked around her apartment before heading to the kitchen, where he found her standing there look at him. "What?" he laughed.

"What would you like?" she smiled as she shook her head at him.

"Whatever you're havin'." Danny said as he leaned against the counter.

"Water it is then." Lindsay laughed as she reached behind him to get two glasses, intentionally brushing her body against his.

"Sounds good." Danny laughed as she pulled away and went to the fridge across the kitchen.

"Here you go." She said handing him the cold glass.

"Thanks." He smiled and took a sip, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No problem." She said as she sat her glass on the counter next to him and dropped her lips to his again. He groaned and almost dropped his glass as she nipped at his bottom lip.

"I should go." Danny said out of breath as he put his glass next to hers.

"What? Why?" Lindsay asked as she followed him out to the door.

"Because, if I don't then something's gonna happen." Danny explained. "And you're still vulnerable from the explosion this mornin'."

"Danny." She said sweetly and reached up to place her hand on his cheek. "I'm not doing this to distract myself from what could've happened this morning. I'm not doing this to make you feel better because your best friend in the hospital either."

"Then why are you doing this?" Danny asked.

"Because I want to see, feel, what's really between us." Lindsay whispered against his lips before kissing him gently. "Don't you?"

"Yes." He said as his hands fisted in her hair and he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

"Come'on." Lindsay said as she took his hand and led her towards the back of the apartment to her bedroom.

"Lindsay." Danny said as he sat on the edge of her full sized bed. "Why's your bed so small?"

"I like to cuddle." Lindsay said shyly. "You're gonna have to deal."

"I think I can do that." He said as he watched her slip her shirt off her head and throw it across the room. He reached down to try to adjust his pants so his erection wasn't as obvious. She just shook her head at him and removed his glasses from the top of his head before sitting on his lap and kissing him again.

"Danny, if you don't want this." Lindsay said as she felt his tense muscles under his shirt as she unbuttoned his shirt and threw to the foot of the bed along with his wife beader.

"No." Danny said quickly as he moved his hands from her breasts to her waist. "I do, I'm just really nervous."

"Why?" she asked as she kissed his neck lightly before gently sucking the spot under his ear earning a groan.

"Because I've never been with any one that I really had feelings for." Danny explained and waited for her to pull back and look at him.

"Me neither." She said with a smile before gently kissing him and pushing on his back. "Stop holding back."

"I'm not." He argued as he brought his mouth to hers and moved his hands to undo her pants. "Fuck." He groaned as she started grinding her hips into his. "Stand up."

"Why?" Lindsay asked as she flicked her tongue over his nipple causing him to hiss.

"Pants off." Danny said as she kissed her way down his torso as she brought her feet to the floor. He sat up again and watched as she shimmed out of her pants and underwear. "Beautiful." Danny said as he stood and cupped her face kissing her slowly as his hands traveled down her body to her warmth. She gasped as his finger ran over her clit.

"Pants." She said against his mouth as she undid the button and reached in and gently massaged him through his boxers. Danny moaned and rested his forehead against her shoulder as she continued. "Danny?"

"Huh?" he mumbled as he cupped her breast and ran his thumb continuously over the hard bud.

"Pants." She repeated as she pulled her hand away from him.

"Right." He smiled shyly and kicked his pants and boxers off. He smiled as he watched her eyes on his cock and how dilated her pupils were. "Come'ere." He said and wrapped his arm around her waist and sat her on the edge of her bed.

"Danny." She whimpered as he kneeled in front of her and took in her scent as he placed kisses on her stomach and inner thighs. "Please." She sighed as he smirked up at her.

"My pleasure." He said and gently inserted a finger into her, watching as her whole body tensed then relaxed with her moan. Taking that as a sign to continued he leaned in and gently kissed around her clit causing her hands to fist in his hair. She continued to moan and he inserted another finger. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her and alternate between licking and sucking her clit.

"Oh Dan." She whimpered as she gripped his hair tighter and her orgasm took over. He smirked and lapped up his reward before kissing his way up her stomach. Stopping at her breast, he sucked one nipple as his hand massaged the other causing her to moan and groan again. "Danny." She moaned and he pulled away to drop a kiss to her lips finally.

To his surprise she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him on his back. She smirked and gently pecked his lips before kissing down his neck, her hand wrapped around his erection, gently stroking him. She felt him swallow hard in an effort to control himself and she laughed. Paying little attention to his nipples she headed straight for what awaited her a little more south. He gasped as he picked his head up to see her kneeling in front of him.

"Fuck." He grunted as she swirled his pre-cum around his head with her tongue. He sat himself up on his elbows and forearms to watch her take him in. She moved her eyes to his as she twisted her hand around his shaft and suck hard on his head, her tongue pressed against the ridge of his cock. "Stop, baby." He pleaded. "Linds." He whimpered as she continued. "Gonna cum." He said and she finally pulled away from him, kissing his tip lightly before crawling back up him. "You're amazing." He whispered against her lips.

"So are you." She said as he leaned up and took her bottom lip in his teeth. He smirked and let her lip go, then flipped her back on her back and she moved so her head was against the pillows.

Danny smiled down at her and kissed her gently. His erection lying between them against her toned stomach, he gently moved his hips causing his tip to rub against her smooth flesh. He moaned into her mouth and grunted when she reached between them to place him at her warmth.

"Be sure." He said as they pulled away. "Because I don't think I could take it, if you regret this."

"I'm sure." She whispered huskily. "I'll never regret you." He smiled and removed her hand from him and brought it into his as he nudged her legs further apart so he could settle in between them. He placed his tip in her and hesitated before pushing all the way in. "Danny." She whimpered arching her hips. He smirked and pushed a little further in. "More." She said as she bit into his shoulder.

He smiled and pulled out completely before pushing his whole length inside of her. He pulled his head back and watched as she closed her eyes in shear pleasure, almost causing him to cum on the spot. He nuzzled her neck as she let go of his hand and gripped his ass, digging her nails into the toned flesh.

"I can feel your heart beat." She whispered in his ear and kissed his gently.

"It's never beated this hard." Danny said as he moved and rested his forehead against hers. Lindsay smiled and leaned up and kissed him squeezing his ass again as she wiggled her hips against his causing him to moan. She pulled away from the kiss in need of air and he smiled and kissed her nose as he started to gently thrust in and out of her, slowly pulling completely out before slowly pushing himself to the hilt.

"Fuck." Lindsay gasped. "Faster Dan, please." She whimpered and Danny complied, picking up his pace.

"Lindsay." He moaned as he buried his head into her neck and hair. When he felt her wrap her legs around him, he knew he would end up on his back very soon. He smirked when she flipped him over, causing him to fall out of her. She smirked and reached down to grab him and she quickly sank down on him.

"Jesus." She gasped as she laid on top of him and he thrusted his hips up as she rode him. Danny reached hand between them and massaged her clit. "Danny." She gasped as she stopped moving on top of him and he felt her muscles spasming around him. "Dan." She breathed against his lips.

"Cum for me Lindsay." He said as he wrapped his arms around her back as he continued to thrust up into her.

"Danny." She groaned as she continued to milk him. He slowed his thrusts allowing her to come down from her high before flipping her on her back and gently thrusting back into her again.

"Fuck Linds." Danny groaned as fell on top of her and quickened his pace.

"Cum, Dan." She said as her hands wrapped around his neck and went to his hair. She could feel him start to twitch and throb harder inside of her.

"Lindsay." He whimpered as she felt him spurt hard inside of her, his cock twitching hard with every spurt of warmth.

She smiled into his shoulder as he completely collapsed on top of her. His breathing was ragged and she gently pulled him back by his hair so he was looking at her. He gave her a smile and gently took her lips in his.

"You okay?" he asked as they pulled away.

"I don't think I've ever been better." She smiled as he rolled off of her, nearly falling on the floor. "It's a small bed." She laughed as she scooted over giving him more room. He glared at her and pulled her against his side.

"Any regrets?" he asked softly as his hand gently played with her hair.

"None." She said as she looked up at him. "You?"

"Never."


End file.
